Lulur
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Aomine seperti biasa, tidak mau latihan dan dia masih tetap egois. Dipikir-pikir, mengapa Aomine bersikap egois begini? Apa alasan yang sebenarnya? Malah, setelah pulang sekolah Aomine mampir untuk ke supermarket. Bukan untuk membeli majalah terbaru Mai-chan. Tapi.../Humor aja./Don't like don't read tapi jika berbaik hati, do you want to RnR?
**LULUR**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, HUMOR GARING KRIUK KRIUK, AU, AND OTHERS**

Aomine meregangkan seluruh otot-ototnya, sambil menguap dengan kudapan yang sangat luar biasa dahsyat besarnya, sebesar tsunami −layaknya kudanil yang sedang menguap tanda ia bangkit dari kematiannya (baca : bangun tidur). Kebiasaan dirinya, ia bangun pada saat jam pelajaran berakhir. Telinganya memang langsung peka saat mendengar bel pulang berbunyi.

Segera mungkin Aomine membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di mejanya dan memasukannya kedalam tas dengan asal. Mejanya sekarang menjadi kinclong tanpa ada jerawat /SALAH/ maksudnya mejanya sekarang bersih, tak berserakan seperti tadi. Sayangnya, di dalam tas Aomine barang-barang itu tampak tak berbentuk, seperti habis terjadi angin topan yang sangat dahsyat.

Aomine berlalu, menuju pintu dan menguap, tanda ia masih memerlukan tidur.

"Dai- _chan!_ "

 _Oh, sialan._

Kalian tahu kan siapa yang memanggil dengan suara cempreng itu?

Momoi melambaikan tangannya dan berlari ke arah Aomine yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ' _apaan-sih-gue-pengen-cepet-balik-bodoh!_ '. Tak lama, Momoi tepat berada di hadapan pria berkulit _tan_ itu.

" _Nee_ Dai- _chan_! Latihan!" ujar Momoi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Aomine menatapnya sebentar, "Aku ngantuk Satsuki, lagipula sekarang hari sabtu kan? Seharusnya latihan libur, hoam." jawabnya asal.

"Dai- _chan mooouuu~~~_ Ini kan hari kamis, masa kau masih tidak bisa membedakan seragam yang kau pakai hari ini dengan hari sabtu?" Momoi berkacak pinggang.

Wajah Aomine seperti seorang kambing yang ketiban durian runtuh, atau dalam singkatnya orang bodoh.

"Oh begitu yasudah." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal karena kutu yang terus menggigit kepala Aomine, tapi untunglah ada Clear Men yang−salah−maksudnya ia meggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Aomine langsung melenggang pergi tanpa menjawab jawaban yang masuk akal untuk Momoi.

"Dai- _chan no bakkaaaaaaaaa_!"

Teriakan dari Momoi yang menggema di koridor rasanya telah menghancurkan seluruh syaraf pendengaran Aomine. Atau bisa kalian bayangkan, suara Momoi disini bagaikan suara amukan _Kyuubi_ saat nyerang Konoha dari fandom sebelah.

"Apa sih Satsuki? Telingaku jadi sakit! Lalu kalau aku bodoh kenapa, hah?!" Aomine menjawabnya dengan terlalu jujur. Iya kau memang bodoh, _dakian!_ /ditabok/

"LATIHAN!" Momoi berjalan ke arahnya dan mencubit pinggang Aomine. Walaupun jari-jari Momoi yang terkesan lentik, jangan salah, bahkan Aomine merasakan cubitan dari wanita berambut _peach_ ini bagaikan ia digigit beruang ganas!

"E-eh Satsuki sialan, sakit tahu!"

"Makannya kalau tidak mau aku cubit Dai- _chan_ harus latihan!"

"Yang bodoh itu siapa sih? Sudah kubilang kan hari ini hari sabtu! Jadi tidak latihan!"

Satsuki geram. Siapa yang bodoh?

 _Buset dah, ni orang minta di eksekusi macam hukum gantung kali ya!_

"Aduh Dai- _chan,_ sudah kubilang kan kalau hari ini hari kamis. Padahal belum 5 menit aku bilang kalau hari ini hari kamis!"

"Ya, ya terserah katamu, yang penting ini adalah hari sabtu."

Momoi mengepalkan tangannya. Urat-urat kemarahan di kedua pelipisnya mulai menonjol. Setelah itu, perang dahsyat antara Momoi dan Aomine yang ke 725321487218 dimulai. Sayangnya, kita _skip_ adegan romantis yang disertai dengan bogem mentah itu. Author sengaja _skip_ adegan ini karena terlalu romantis-tis-tis-tis sampai tumpeh-tumpeh.

xxx

Akhirnya Aomine bisa pulang walau kakinya patah, tangannya mengeluarkan darah, rambutnya setengah gundul disertai dengan mata yang hilang sebelah entah kemana /mengerikan/ Maksudnya, Aomine bisa pulang walau ia harus kehabisan tenaga untuk adu cekcok dengan Momoi. Yah memang susah kalau harus adu cekcok dengan _manager_ dari Tōō ini, apalagi perempuan.

Yah, memang salah Aomine sendiri yang mementingan egonya sendiri daripada mengikuti latihan untuk menghadapi pertandingan basket mendatang. Mentang-mentang sudah jago, sombong amat ya bang Mine! /di _formless/_

Dipikir-pikir, mengapa Aomine bersikap egois begini? Apa alasan yang sebenarnya?

Saat perjalanan pulang, Aomine menuju _minimarket_. Memang sekali dalam seminggu, Aomine selalu mengunjungi _minimarket_ guna membeli majalah _Mai-chan_ dan melihat _update_ an terbaru dari _Mai-chan_ atau melihat apakah ada model yang lebih _hot_ dari _Mai-chan_.

Tapi dua minggu terakhir, Aomine memang pergi ke _minimarket_ tapi bukan untuk membeli majalah sejuta makna itu, melainkan sebuah produk. Produk apakah itu?

Aomine memasuki _minimarket_ dan langsung meluncur ke tempat kosmetik. Bukan, bukan kosmetik untuk para wanita pada umumnya. Tentunya kosmetik untuk pria.

Tapi kali ini, ia menuju tempat kosmetik yang netral yang terdapat sabun, pembalut dan lain-lain /masih disebut netral, _thor_?/. Matanya menerawang di produk-produk yang terjejer rapi nan indah, rata-rata produk itu berwadah putih.

 _Let's see._

"Bengkoang, stoberi, coklat, susu, hm apa ya?"

Sudah terbayang? Ya, Aomine sedang memilih beberapa lulur yang tampaknya cocok untuknya. Mungkin baru kali ini ia merasa kurang enak dengan warna kulitnya yang mehong alias hitam. Dakinya terlalu banyak hingga ia harus sering-sering luluran.

"Permisi."

Aomine memanggil seorang pelayan yang tampaknya sedang membereskan rak disebelahnya. Pelayan yang merasa dirinya dipanggil itu lalu menuju Aomine.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Menurutmu, lulur yang dapat memutihkan untuk jenis kulitku apa ya?" Aomine bertanya sambil menunjukkan kulitnya yang hitam legam nan eksotis.

"Eh?" Si pelayan gelagapan ketakutan. Masalahnya, Aomine menatapnya dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Dia kira, pria yang dihadapinya ini sedang memilihkan lulur yang cocok untuk kakaknya mungkin, ibunya mungkin atau pacarnya mungkin? Tapi ternyata, untuk dirinya sendiri?

"Eh? Mungkin ini cocok untukmu." ujar pelayan itu dengan senyuman yang agak dipaksakan. Ia mengambil produk bertuliskan 's*ri ayu* di tangannya dan menunjukannya pada Aomine.

"Itu bagus ya?"

"Iya, lagipula banyak orang yang menggunakannya dan terbukti kulitnya menjadi putih." ujar pelayan itu.

"Baiklah aku ambil." Aomine mengambilnya dari tangan si pelayan dan langsung menuju kasir untuk membayarnya. Aomine tak sabar untuk pulang dan mencoba lulurnya kali ini. Lulur yang 2 minggu lalu ia gunakan adalah lulur b*li dan lulur purb*sari, hasilnya masih nihil dan belum membuat kulitnya menjadi putih.

xxx

Aomine langsung berlari ke kamarnya kala ia pulang dari _minimarket_. Ia dengan girang langsung membuka bajunya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Ia membuka lulur produk baru yang baru saja ia beli. Dengan hati riang senang tak terkira bagai anak tk yang mendapat permen, ia mengoleskan lulur itu di tangannya dengan khidmat sampai-sampai ia menutup matanya, merasakan wangi-wangian dari lulur itu.

 _Maknyus._

Tangan kanannya selesai terlumuri oleh lulur dan sekarang tangan kirinya, wajahnya kaki kanan dan kirinya hingga seluruh badannya. Butuh waktu 20 menit untuk mengoleskan lulur di seluruh badan hitam legamnya.

Di atas kepalanya, ada banyak sekali harapan saat ia menjelma menjadi orang ber-ras albino. Ia tak akan malu lagi tampil dihadapan teman-teman _kisedai_ yang rata-rata semuanya berkulit putih, apalagi ia bisa tampil percaya diri di hadapan Kise, si model alay yang selalu membanggakan kulit putihnya dan selalu membanding-bandingkannya dengan kulit hitam gosong milik Aomine.

Dan kalau kulit Aomine menjadi putih, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan rajin latihan bersama tim basket Tōō nanti. Ia kan tidak malu lagi menjadi orang berkulit hitam sendirian disana, khekhekhe.

1 jam berlalu hingga Aomine membilas dirinya di bawah _shower_ , rasanya memang ada perubahan dari kulitnya dan lebih mulus.

"Wah lulur ini benar-benar manjur daripada lulur yang pernah aku coba. Mulai saat ini, aku akan beli lulur ini lagi!" ujarnya kegirangan.

xxx

1 bulan berlalu dan Aomine terus memakai itu sehari sekali /niat abis mas.-./ tapi efeknya memang sempurna, kulit Aomine terang, seterang matahari yang baru terbit hingga yang melihat dirinya harus memakai kacamata hitam agar sinarnya tidak langsung mengenai mata dan menyebabkan mata rusak. /terlalu terang woy!/

"Oi Satsuki."

"Ya Dai- _chan_?"

"Aku akan latihan."

Mata Momoi berbinar terang. Akhirnya, entah ini tanda akan kiamat atau salah satu keajaiban dunia karena Aomine akan latihan seperti biasanya.

"YAAAAAAAY!"

Momoi berjingkrak ria hingga ia menari ala pemain balet atau kalian bisa menyebutnya _ballerina_. Saking senangnya, Momoi memeluk Aomine dan mencubitnya sesekali. Hah, apa maksudnya itu?

"Lepaskan Satsuki!" Aomine melepaskan Momoi karena wanita itu memeluknya terlalu keras.

"Aku terlalu senang sih, ngomong-ngomong kulit Dai- _chan_ menjadi lebih lembut dan putih ya?"

 _Inner image_ Aomine menyeringai disertai suara _evil laugh_ ala Aomine Dakian.

"Heh, tentu dong. Dan Satsuki, kulitmu putih, kau memakai lulur s*ri ayu ya?" dan pertanyaan Aomine membuat Momoi mati seketika. _Well_ tidak mati juga, hanya kejang-kejang hingga mengeluarkan busa-busa putih dari bibirnya /woy epilepsy itu woy!/ maksudnya terkejut. Tapi karena hal itu, Aomine kan orang yang sangat ' _apaansih-gue-gak-peduli-urusan-cewek'_ tapi kenapa Aomine tahu tentang merk lulur yang satu ini?

"Ti-tidak Dai- _chan_ , kulitku memang seperti ini sejak dulu kan, kau tahu. Aku pernah mendengar merk lulur itu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh, tidak hanya saja kulitmu putih dan yah kulitku jadi seperti ini juga karena aku sering memakai lulur itu."

Akhirnya, Momoi menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

xxx

Sesuai janji, Aomine datang pada saat berlatih dan membuat Imayoshi, sang kapten dari tim basket Tōō mengerutkan dahinya. Imayoshi mendatangi Aomine yang masih berdiri di pintu sambil memegang bola basket .

"He, kau siapa?"

Aomine terpana. Imayoshi tak mengenalinya hanya karena dirinya tidak latihan untuk waktu yang lama? Atau jangan-jangan, Imayoshi kehilangan ingatan karena kepalanya pernah tertimpa ring? Atau…

"Ini kan Dai- _chan_ , _senpai._ "

Suara Momoi benar-benar mengejutkan Imayoshi dan mengejutkan seluruh pemain basket Tōō. Semua pandangan tertuju ke arah Aomine dan Momoi bergantian. Antara mempercayai pendengaran dari sang _manager_ dan mempercayai sosok Aomine gosong yang menjelma jadi seseorang yang bisa dibilang ehemgantengehm.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Dalam hitungan tiga detik, mereka menggoskkan kedua mata mereka dengan mulut menganga lebar hingga tak bisa dikembalikan lagi ke awal.

"He-hei kalian!"

xxx

Akhirnya Aomine selalu datang tepat waktu saat latihan basket. Bahkan sudah ada sekiar 1 bulan Aomine ikut latihan bersama tim basketnya. Namun, tidak sesemangat saat-saat awal lagi. Sudah 2-3 kali pertemuan ini, Aomine tampak kembali ogah-ogahan lathan walaupun ia tetap datang ke _gym_.

Seperti saat ini, ditengah latihan, Aomine hanya melemparkan bola basketnya dengan asal tapi tetap masuk ke _ring_ kok. Tatapannya kosong, itu membuktikan bahwa ada satu hal yang dipikirkan serius di dalam benaknya.

"Dai- _chan,_ kenapa?"

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang berada di kirinya, oh itu Momoi. Tangannya masih melempar bola-bola itu ke _ring_. Aomine hanya menggeleng pelan.

" _Uso!"_

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana, Satsuki."

"He kenapa begitu Dai- _chan_?"

Aomine menghela nafas berat. Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berjalan mendekati Momoi. Dan kini, ia tepat berada di depan Momoi.

" _Ne_ Satsuki, aku ingin kulitku putih lagi."

Eh? Apa? Apa katanya?

Momoi memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Matanya hamper saja loncat keluar dan rambut _peach_ miliknya tiba-tiba rontok seketika. Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan. Yang sebenarnya, Momoi hanya menunjukkan ekspresinya yang terkejut karena perkataan Aomine.

Jadi?

Jadi?

Yang menjadi kegalauan dan kegundahan hati Aomine adalah karena ia ingin putih lagi? Yang menjadi kesedihannya adalah karena ia ingin putih lagi? Yang membuat dirinya patah hati adalah karena ia ingin putih lagi? Dan yang terakhir, yang membuat dirinya ingin bunuh diri di pohon togai milik tetangga sebelah adalah karena ia ingin putih lagi?

Hanya itu?

Hanya itu?

Yang benar saja!

Momoi mendekati Aomine dan menepuk pelan bahunya guna menenangkan perasaan yang amburadul di hati Aomine.

"Coba kau melakukan spa saja, Dai- _chan_."

 **END**

A/N : author sudah bingung mau berkata apa, pokoknya terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom bawah ^^

Sincerely,

Yusvira


End file.
